leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.19
Visual Update * End of Season 2014 * Summoner's Rift Update: Open Beta * Numerous upgraded splash artworks |Release = November 5th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.19 Notes |Prev = V4.18 |Next = V4.20 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin has been added to the store, but was not made available until November 5: * ( ) The following summoner icons have been added: These Icons are obtainable by winning a game on each side of the Summoner's Rift map in Team Builder. Blue Team Stag profileicon.png|Blue Team Stag Red Team Owl profileicon.png|Red Team Owl End of Season 2014 Rewards On November 11, Season 2014 officially ended. ;Team Rewards Conquering Ward.png|Conquering Ward Triumphant Ward.png|Triumphant Ward Victorious Ward.png|Victorious Ward ;Ranked Tier Rewards * Summoner Icon (all tiers) * Banner Trim (Silver and above) * Loading Screen Border (Silver and above) * Season Icon appears in Game Invite and Friend Request notifications (Gold and above) * Skin (Gold and above) PVP.net ;Suggested Players * Players you’ve honored will now be suggested more frequently and with higher priority. * The system now looks for players close to your skill level when suggesting friends of friends. ;Patcher Improvements * The patcher now plays a sound effect when patching finishes to better let you know when you can get back in game. * The 'Launch' button now has an on-click sound effect. * Fixed a small misalignment in the patcher's layout. ;Store Improvements * Load times for the Featured tab have been improved, reducing the delay when first entering the store * Various store images have been updated: Summoner name change.png|Summoner Name Change 1 Rune Page.png|Single Rune Page Unlock a Champion.jpg|Unlock a Champion for a friend Unlock a Skin.jpg|Unlock a Skin for a friend Mystery Champion for a friend.jpg|Unlock a Mystery Champion for a friend Mystery Skin for a friend.jpg|Unlock a Mystery Skin for a friend League of Legends V4.19 Summoner's Rift Update: Open Beta ;Interactive map! Jungle ; * Rename to . ; * Rename to . Champions ;Splash Updates : The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Blitzcrank OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Blitzcrank Ezreal OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Ezreal Gragas OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Gragas Graves OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Graves Janna OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Janna Jarvan IV OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Jarvan IV Kayle OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kayle Rengar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rengar Rumble OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rumble Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shaco Shen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shen Singed OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Singed Talon OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Talon Tristana OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Classic Tristana Udyr OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Udyr Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Veigar Wukong OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Wukong Zilean OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Zilean ;'Short' Lore * * * * * * * * ;'Longer' Lore * * ; (Champion Update) * General ** Geometry and texture update to all skins, except Snow Day Singed. ** New base splash. ** New ability icons. * ** Flinging an enemy champion into an area of will root them for 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where Singed would occasionally Fling his targets in completely wrong directions. * ** Bonus stats increased to 35 / 50 / 80 from 35 / 50 / 65. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia wouldn't cast Flash Frost in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the damage from Azir's would not ramp up properly like a tower. * ** Fixed a number of bugs around detecting enemies that are behind Azir at cast time. ** Fixed a number of double bounce bugs. ** Fixed a number of bugs that allowed enemies to dash through the wall if they timed their dash correctly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Crowstorm's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Janna wouldn't cast Howling Gale in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. ; * ** Flashing no longer de-stealths LeBlanc and her clone when Mirror Image is triggered. ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 40 at all ranks. ** Attack damage ratio removed. * ** Cooldown increased to 110 / 100 / 90 seconds from 100 / 75 / 50. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Grand Skyfall's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 73 from 70. * ** Health decay's scale changed to champion level (2 x level first tick, increasing by 1.4 x level per tick) from max health ( % max health first tick, increasing by % max health per tick). ** Fixed a bug where wasn't working while Sion was in his passive zombie state. * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70. ** All crowd-control types now correctly refund Decimating Smash's cooldown to 2 seconds when they interrupt Sion while he's charging up. * ** Health gain from large units increased to 10 from 8. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 mana from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 25. ** Knocked back minions are no longer invulnerable to damage while in flight but can't be killed before landing unless Sion casts on them. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Excessive Force wasn't properly dealing splash damage in its cone of damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Infinite Duress's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ; * ** Range reduced to 1500 from global. Summoner's Rift VU * Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). * Complete visual overhaul to field, minimap, minions and monsters. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in top-left quadrant of the jungle. * Overhauled the fog of war - areas in the fog are now darker and the transition to non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Ambient critters have been added the map. * New minion and monster icons. Baron NashorSquare.png|Baron Nashor DragonSquare.png|Dragon Blue SentinelSquare.png|Blue Sentinel SentrySquare.png|Sentries Red BramblebackSquare.png|Red Brambleback CinderlingSquare.png|Cinderlings GrompSquare.png|Gromp Greater Murk WolfSquare.png|Greater Murk Wolf Murk WolfSquare.png|Murk Wolves Crimson RaptorSquare.png|Crimson Raptor RaptorSquare.png|Raptors Ancient KrugSquare.png|Ancient Krug KrugSquare.png|Krug Red Caster MinionSquare.png|Red Caster Red Melee MinionSquare.png|Red Melee Red Super MinionSquare.png|Red Super Red Siege MinionSquare.png|Red Siege Blue Caster MinionSquare.png|Blue Caster Blue Melee MinionSquare.png|Blue Melee Blue Super MinionSquare.png|Blue Super Blue Siege MinionSquare.png|Blue Siege ;Inhibitors * Inhibitors now have a respawn indicator on their model (similar to Twisted Treeline altars). ;Jungle * Buff and epic monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * The camp is now occupied by the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and . * The have been replaced with avian , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a large toad-like creature. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . Baron Nashor Render.png| Dragon Render.png| Blue Sentinel Render.png| with Red Brambleback Render.png| with Gromp Render.png| Greater Murk Wolf Render.png| with Crimson Raptor Render.png| with Ancient Krug Render.png| with cs:V4.19 de:V4.19 es:V4.19 fr:V4.19 pl:V4.19 Category:Patch notes